The Overwatch Family
by fictionisnowcanon
Summary: Welcome to the family! Join Jack and Gabe as they and the other adults tackle on the hardships of parenthood. The Overwatch heroes live together as they work as a family and fight. More heroes will be introduced as the kids go to school. Together the family will have ROMANCE between the two dads, BETRAYAL between the kids, and most importantly COMEDY!
1. Chapter 1

The Overwatch Family

Prologue: Full House

Jack Morrison got out the car and looked at the giant house with its red door, yellow paint, and LARGE building. "Who knew we'd be moving in together one day?" "I know right." said Gabriel Reyes as he sidled up next to Jack with a box. "One thing for sure is that their help with the mortgage and the kids will be greatly appreciated." "Speaking of the kids..." An SUV, a small car, and 3 more moving trucks pulled in. In the SUV out came Jesse(16), Lena(14), Hana(13), Lucío(14), Fareeha(15), and Grandpa Reinhardt with Grandma Ana. From the small car came Aunt Mercy and Great Uncle Torbjörn. "Hey kids. How was the ride?" Asked Jack. The kids ignored Jack while they were on their own separate gadgets. "Let me try." Whispered Gabriel. "Hey kids. Who's ready to live with their favorite Uncle?" Right when he said that the kids looked up and smiled. "Uncle Gabe!" said Hana. She then hugged him. "Are you going to be staying with us?" Gabe chuckled. "Of course." "Does that mean dessert for breakfast?" asked Lena. "Sure. Who could ever forget Sundae Sunday? Or Muffin Monday? Or especially Whatever Dessert Wednesday?" The kids cheered. Jack looked a bit concerned. "Well we'll see about that. We can't have dessert for breakfast EVERYDAY. Especially since Lena has ADHD. " said Jack. The kids groaned. "This ADHD is rubbish." muttered Lena. Jesse then looked at the Grandparents. "What about you guys. You stayin with us?" "Of course. Now Fareeha will have a family like she's always wanted." said Ana. "And I'll have grandchildren to share stories with now. And to take care of!" said Reinhardt. "And kids meet your Aunt Angela and Great Uncle Torbjörn!" Jack said as enthusiastically as he could. "Hello! Don't worry. I'll be here just in case you guys get hurt or just need to talk to me." said Angela as she smiled. "And I'll be here to help repair what gets broken and to also watch over you kids." said Torbjörn. "And most importantly, now you kids will never have to be home alone!" said Jack. The kids groaned openly. "Kids have some manners." There was more groaning. Jack sighed. "What did I just say?" "It wasn't me." said Hana. "Or me." "Or me." "Me neither." "Or me too." Then the groaning got louder. "If it isn't you guys then what is it?" Then they all heard a symphony of growls and groans coming from everyone. Hana held her stomach. "Uhhhhhh… I think I'm gonna die from hunger…" then all the other kids started to hold their stomachs. "Ok so the kids are hungry. Anyone see any place to eat nearby?" "I did." answered Gabe. "A place called Winston's Waffles. Has a 5 Star rating apparently and has a "world famous syrup". How about there?" "Yes!" answered all the kids. "Alright agreed. Gabe we'll take Lena, Hana, and Jesse. Reinhardt, Ana, take Fareeha and Lucío. Plan?" "Plan." agreed all the adults. Everyone got into their cars and they drove South to the Waffle House not knowing what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The Overwatch Family

Chapter 1: What Caused The Waffle House Fiasco? Part One

It was a lovely day in California, USA. The sun was shining, sky crystal blue, and a family covered head to toe in sticky syrup was entering their newly bought house. The kids entered first while the adults followed close behind. When everyone one was inside, the kids stood at one side while the adults stood on the other arms crossed and angry. Jack cleared his voice. "Kids." "Yes?" "I… WE are all VERY disappointed in you guys. Do you have anything to say?" The kids are looked at each other then said something under their breath. "Say again but louder." "we're sorry." "LOUDER!" "WE'RE SORRY!" "Ok good. Now… can someone please explain how this happened?" The kids thought to themselves."I can." answered Lucio. "Ok. Lucio what happened?" "Well it started when we got into the cars…"

 **53 MINUTES AGO…**

 **48 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** All of the kids piled into the SUV with Grandma and Grandpa. Jack and Gabe got into another while Mercy and Torb got into the last one. Then they drove off to the Waffle House. The Lena and Jesse were arguing with each other. "Please. I've eaten enough waffles to last breakfast, lunch, dinner, AND dessert." "With my chronal accelerator I can eat as fast as you and FASTER." "That's cheating!" "Nope. It's fair cuz it's a part of me." Lucio and were just on their phones. Lucio was listening to music while was on CameraTalk ™ . Fareeha was just reading about birds. Reinhardt sighed."Kids these days. Always on their electronics. And listening to their POP music." Ana was writing in a journal she had. She stroked Reinhardt's arm."Well they're kids. Just let them be." "Nonsense! They should try listening to classical music. It's proper music." Lucio looked up."I cannot even take you seriously right now."... Jack and Gabe were driving when Jack sighed."What am I going to do?" "What do you mean?" "It's just, they're all teenagers now! It's harder to take care of them because of their mindsets alone. Now we have 5 teens to take care of!" "Jack listen to me.

We'll be fine. We're lucky that they all are teens because that means they can actually take care of themselves. And it means more severe consequences when they cause trouble. How's that sound?" Jack thought."Heh. It also means they'll go to college in just a few years." "Yep. Then WE'LL be _**ALONE**_ for 4-8 years." Gabe said slyly. Right on cue(as if all the Reaper76 shippers forced the universe to make this happen) "Careless Whispers" by George Michael started to play on the radio. Gabe leaned in. Jack blushed, smiled, then started to lean in. As the space between them started to close, both of their adrenaline levels were starting to rise. Just as they were about to touch lips, they heard a flash. Gabe turned to look outside his window and saw that that the kids were intently watching from inside the other car. Hana rolled down the window and the kids chanted,"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Jack got flustered and turned away. He stepped on the gas and left the other car behind…

 **45 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** Everyone pulled into the Waffle House. The kids got out and whispered among themselves after what they just saw. Jack looked at them and the kids looked back at him momentarily. They all just giggled as Jack took deep breaths. Gabe laid his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Don't mind them. We'll get another time." Angela and Torb pulled up then got out. "Everyone ready now?" asked Jack. "Yes." said everyone else. "Okay good. Because I'm starving." Then everyone entered the Waffle House with their empty growling stomachs.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

The Overwatch Family

Chapter 2: What Caused The Waffle House Fiasco? Part Two

 **43 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** An Omnic waiter led the giant family to one of their largest booths. Everyone sat down and then the waiter passed out menus. "How long would you like me to wait?" "Come back in about 7 minutes. We'll be ready then." The waiter left. Jack picked up the menu and everyone followed. Hana gasped. She cleared her throat. "Oh dear father have I ever told you how much I love you?" "If it's too expensive then no you can't have it." Hana then groaned. "But they say they'll give you custom shaped pancakes for $8.99! It comes with sides too! And a drink!" "But I thought this was a WAFFLE House?" Hana shrugged. "I guess they also sell pancakes too." "Well how about I get it for you?" Gabe spoke up. Hana smiled and nodded. "Thanks Uncle Gabe!" "What about me?" "And me?" "Me too." "It would be okay for me too." Gabe laughed."Of course. You can all have one." "I'mma get one shaped like a skull." "I'll have one shaped like an Eye of Horus." "I'll get one shaped like a frog." "I'd like a jet shaped one!" The kids all talked about what type of pancake they would get. "Gabe!" Jack whisper yelled. Gabriel turned to Jack with a mischievous smile. "What?" "This will make the price REALLY big. Plus we have to order too and give the waiter a tip." "Oh come on. We are part of an international task force that pays well since it's funding comes from all governments. I'm sure we can just transfer some from our account to pay for the meal." Jack sighed. "Why are you like this?" "What? Extremely lovable?" Jack tried not to smile but he couldn't. He smiled at Gabriel and Gabriel smiled back at him.

 **36 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** "So are you all ready to order?" "Yes we are. 2 plain waffles, 3 orders of belgian waffles, one with Swiss chocolate and whipped cream, 5 orders of custom shaped pancakes. One skull, one Eye of Horus, one frog, one bunny, and one jet. And for drinks we'll have 6 of the most caffeinated coffees you are legally allowed to give and…" "MOUNTAIN DEW." "Nope forget what she said get them all orange juice." The waiter finished writing up their massive order. "Okay we'll be done in 30 minutes. Latest 45 minutes." The waiter left.

 **34 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** The kids groaned. "What are we going to do while we wait?" asked Hana. Then she thought of something. She took out her phone. "I almost forgot that technology existed." Jack took her phone from her. "Hey!" "I really don't want to hear you while you're posting on OmniBook." Hana groaned. "Then what are we supposed to do?" Jack looked around the restaurant. He then saw something. "How about you go and learn how to make syrup?" Jack pointed to the crowd of people boiling maple sap. "That's for kids." "It says they'll give the winner of best syrup 200 dollars." The kids thought for a second. Then they all whispered to each other. They stopped and stood up. "I'll take everyone over considering I'm the oldest." "Thank you for volunteering Jesse. Now have a good time." The kids left and all of the adults started to relax.

 **31 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** "Hello people who just joined! Thanks for helping with the syrup creation. This is a contest to make the BEST syrup. How this works is that you will have 3 buckets of sap that comes from 3 different maple trees. Why only 3? Because these three types of maples are the only maples with enough sugar in it to become maple syrup. Then you have to choose a bucket. After you choose then boil the sap. And you will decide the temperature at which you will boil the sap and how long. The minimum is 219 degrees Fahrenheit. The best syrup will get their syrup featured AND they will get 200 dollars CASH." The crowd cheered. The kids got into a huddle. "Okay we have to win this now." said Hana. "Let's make an agreement that whoever wins shares the money evenly." "Okay." everyone else agreed. "When I say 'GO' then start… GO!" Everyone rushed to the buckets of maple. "The 3 types are sugar maple, black maple, and red maple. Which one should we choose?" Everyone thought. Hana thought of an idea. She grabbed a bucket of each. "Woah what are you doing?" asked Lena. "Mixing all 3 up duh! This will HAVE to be chosen since it's so unique!" "I mean she does have a point there. This will be unique considering we are making a new type of maple syrup." said Lucio. "Ok but if the judges don't like it then it'll be your fault." said Jesse. Hana ignored him and poured all of the sap into one bucket. Then she started to mix it. "This is called 'Hana's Sugary Syrup.' If you guys could help me mix it for 6 minutes." "Fine. Lets help."

 **23 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** After the kids were done mixing the syrup they put it on a burner. "Now since this is MY recipe we'll put it on 300 degrees and we'll stop it when the color changes into a chocolate brown." Hana put the burner on 300 degrees. "Now we wait."

 **18 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** The kids poured some of the syrup onto a waffle that was provided for the contest. Then they put it on a table that had everyone else's waffles on it. 3 judges sat down. All human. One a young white male, a black middle aged man, and a 40 something female. Some man came up with his waffle and they tried it. They all nodded. Then a little girl and her father came up. The judges tried their waffle and golf clapped. More and more people came up getting a golf clap or nod. Then Hana, Jesse, Lena, Lucio, and Fareeha came up with their waffle. The 3 judges each ripped a piece of waffle off and put their piece of waffle into their mouths. They chewed and swallow. Hana was staring at them SO intensely waiting for their response… They 3 of them golf clapped. "We'll be back in a few minutes to tell the results. But we thank you all for competing." The 3 of them entered the back. Everyone that was competing sat down somewhere. Hana sighed. "Well let's hope for the best."

 **13 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** The judges came back out with a wad of bills. "Okay people we don't have a lot of time so lets announce the winner. The winner is… " the white young male looked around. Then he pointed at Hana. "You guys." Hana pointed at herself. "Us?" "Ummm… who else am I pointing at?" "OMG! Yes! Guys we won!" All of the kids hugged. Then Hana rushed up to the judges and took the wad of bills. "Okay if there are 5 of us and 200 dollars then each of us should get…" "Umm… actually I don't want to share the money with you guys." Hana said smugly. She put the wad of bills in her pocket. "Hana you said…" "I changed my mind. NOW I can get myself a bunny!" Jesse reached and took the money from her. "Well now you can't." Hana glared at Jesse. "Give. It. BACK." "No." Hana tackled Jesse to the ground. "GIVE ME MY MONEY!" "NO!"

 **10 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** The adults were talking with each other sharing some good memories and stuff. "Remember that time that Reinhardt charged straight into battle?" said Angela. "It was worth it!" "Sure keep telling yourself that." Ana said. Everyone laughed. "By the way I heard that there was a bring your child to work day coming up. What do you guys think?" Gabe asked. "Please we're going to be spending a LOT of time with them." Ana said. "But it may get them interested in Overwatch." "I don't really want Fareeha interested in that life." "Ok. But when she becomes an adult then it's going to be her choice." "I understand. I will stand by her decisions no matter what." "Now I'm pretty sure Jesse and Lena are definitely interested in saving the world. I just don't know about Lucio and Hana." "We'll talk about it when we get there. For now, little steps." said Jack. The waiter came back with 6 cups of coffee. "Here you go. The most caffeinated coffee we are legally allowed to give." They passed them out to everyone. "I'll be back with your food in 10 minutes." The waiter left. All the adults took a sip of coffee. "I needed that." Angela sighed. "Definitely. Now lets just enjoy these last few minutes of silence…" sighed Jack.

 **7 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** Hana and Jesse were still wrestling over the money. They were rolling all over the floor and the others were trying to seperate them. They all ended up wrestling over the money. They all ended up on the floor scrambling over it. The Lucio had an idea. He knocked it away from the group and it entered inside a room. Hana growled. "Great Lucio! You knocked into a place where we can't go." Everyone stood up and looked at the door the money rolled into. It read,"WARING! Syrup Room. Only Staff Can Enter." Lucio shrugged. "Maybe it was for the best. I mean look at us. We ALL ended up fighting over the money." Hana growled. "You know what? NO. I'm going in there and getting that money!" Hana rushed into the room. "Hana!" Everyone else exclaimed. They all followed her into the room.

 **3 MINUTES UNTIL INCIDENT.** Everyone was in the room looking for Hana and the money. Then they came across a giant (and i mean GIANT) tank filled with with warm syrup. "Woah. That's a LOT of syrup." said Lena. Then the group saw Hana On the ground reaching under the tank for the money. "Hana! Stop!" "NO! I'm getting that money. **1 MINUTE UNTIL INCIDENT.** "Everyone help me get her." Everyone grabbed Hana's legs and started to pull. "NO!" Hana desperately clawed the ground trying to get the money. **30 SECONDS UNTIL INCIDENT.** Hana then saw a switch and grabbed onto it. **15 SECONDS UNTIL INCIDENT.** Everyone kept on pulling and Hana used all of her strength to keep her attached to the lever. **5…** Everyone gave it one last pull **4…** Hana's grip started to slip **3…** Hana tried and tried but only one had was on the lever now **2…** In one last attempt Hana tried to grab the lever again but… **1…** She switched the lever on. "Adding syrup to tank." Hana's let go of the lever and everyone fell down. Then they all saw syrup come flooding into the tank. "Wait how full is that tank?" Fareeha squinted and saw the tank's percentage of syrup. "It's at 95% !" "It isn't going to overflow is it?" "No. It will however get a hole in it and syrup will come flooding." EVeryone looked at each other then looked at the lever. They all rushed to it as the tank got started to expand. Jesse managed to grip the lever… But the tank bursted and syrup came flooding out. Everyone yelled. The syrup wave trapped them and it was oozing at an abnormal rate to everyone else. The door opened and the syrup started to flood the restaurant. Patrons were screaming and everyone was trying to either swim or run for their lives. Then the wave made it to the Jack, Gabe, Reinhardt, Ana, Torbjorn, and Angela. The adults yelled and the syrup covered them. Then the syrup made it to the door and it exited out. The wave got smaller and smaller and it left all the people caught in it covered head to toe in syrup. Jack got up and took a deep breath. The Omnic waiter came out with 5 bags. "So I'm guessing this is to go?"

 **END OF MEMORY.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Chapter 4

Overwatch Family

Chapter 3: Moving In

 **PRESENT.** "And that is what happened." "Jack looked at the kids to see if any of them would contradict what Lucio said. Hana was about to speak up but one stern look from Jack made her quiet down. "So do you all agree with what Lucio said?" All the kids nodded. "Okay then if we are all in agreement then Hana you are going to get punished. The others are good to go." The kids cheered and hugged each other despite all the syrup they had on each other. Hana frowned as hard as she could glaring at the other kids. Then looked to Jack with her puppy dog eyes and pleaded,"PLEASE don't punish me! I have a stream to do on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays! Millions of people, and I mean MILLIONS, watch me! AND I make money from IT! Like over a $100,000 per stream! PLEASE DAD PLEASE!" Angela stepped up to Jack. "Wait a minute Jack. If Hana makes over a $100,000 per stream then how about instead of her NOT streaming, she streams and uses the money to pay for the damages she caused? Or…" Angela looked at Hana. "Unless you would rather not stream and do manual labor?" "But Angie I spend all the money on important stuff!" Angela just looked at Hana in disbelief. "How do you spend $100,000 dollars on yourself? No wait..." Angela did the math in her head. When she came to an answer her eyes widened. "How do you spend $400,000 on yourself in one week?" Jack ,upon hearing the number, did a double take and glared at Hana. "You were making $400,000 a WEEK, and spending it ALL on yourself!? And you haven't told anyone!?" "Actually I've told them about it." Hana pointed to her siblings. "When I told them about it I let them borrow my money occasionally." Jack then looked at the others with even more anger. He took a VERY deep breath. "Oh no." said Jesse. The kids got ready for a barrage of anger to crash on them. But before Jack could release all the pent up frustration he had, Gabe put his hands on Jack's shoulders and lead him outside. Gabe then walked back in. "Okay considering I'm the only one that can calm him down I will sit down with him while you guys take care of this house. PLEASE be done in a few hours." Gabe headed back outside. The rest of the adults then turned to the kids. "Okay you all heard the man! Get started!" said Angela. "But what about you guys?" asked Lena. "We are going to the grocery store to get food. So there should be no reason for this house to not be spick and span when we come back." declared Ana. "But what about the syrup?" asked Lucio. "I've been through worse and I'm not easily embarrassed." That's when the rest of the adults left the house. It was now quiet in the house. Hana broke the silence by sighing. The kids all grumbled and started picking up boxes. "Wait a second…" Lena thought for a second. Then she realized something. "If we are the ones who are unpacking then WE are the ones who decide which rooms we have!" The other kids perked up when they heard that. They all looked at each other. Each with a fire burning in their eyes as they looked at the stairs. Lena was the first to bolt up the stairs. Lucio followed close behind. Then Hana, Fareeha, and lastly Jesse. On the second floor there were a total of 4 rooms. Hana was contemplating which room would be hers but before she could choose the other 4 rushed into their new rooms. "Oh come on!" Hana looked around and couldn't find anymore rooms that she could claim. "Guys? Can I share a room with one of you? Please?" "No." They all said. "Try the attic." said Fareeha. She pointed to a string at the ceiling and Hana noticed it too. She put down the box and stood on top of it and reached for the string. She grabbed it and pulled it down and from it came a small thing of stairs. Hana walked up and looked around the attic. It was surprisingly clean with no dust, cobwebs, rodents, insects, or spiders. It had slanted walls but was still pretty big considering it had the area of the house. The other kids climbed up and were amazed at the giant space before them. "Get a good look. Cuz this is my new room!" Hana then pulled out her phone and looked up her bank account. She still had $1,645,494 from that time she decided to save up her stream money and any other money for a month. "Heh. This won't be a problem at all." "Wait a second. That syrup disaster could've been avoided if you shared the money with us! You already have over a million dollars." said Jesse. Hana chuckled. "Money equals power. Anyway let's continue with the unpacking before Dad comes in." The next two hours were dedicated to moving the boxes into rooms and unpacking them. They were able to make the rooms living-in worthy. The only furniture they took out were the couch and and the coffee table considering the couch was really heavy even with the 4 of them working together. Then they got lazy after taking out the coffee table. The 4 of them sat on the couch catching their breath and at that moment Reinhardt, Angela, Torbjorn, and Ana entered inside carrying a bunch of grocery bags. They all looked at the living room and then at the kids. "Welcome back. We took out the majority of things out except the dining room furniture and the beds." said Jesse. "Okay then. We will take a look when we finish putting up the groceries." said Ana. The adults then headed into the kitchen. After a few minutes of putting away the groceries the adults came back into the living room. "So would you guys do us the grand honor of showing us your new rooms?" asked Angela. The kids got up from the couch and showed the adults their rooms. The adults approved of the kids' rooms. "Okay so what did you guys do with our rooms?" asked Ana. The kids looked at each other. "Nothing." said the 4 of them in unison. "I mean we did put your boxes into rooms so there's that."explained Lucio. The kids lead the adults to a corridor on the first floor that had 4 rooms. "The first one is Ana and Reinhardt's, the second one Angie, third one Torbjorn, and the last one is Dad and Uncle Gabe." explained Hana. She looked at the adults. "Is that set up okay?" "It'll do. Now let's get Jack and Gabriel back in here so we can unpack our stuff, eat dinner, shower, and go to sleep." Angela exited out the door and a few minutes later came back in with a MUCH calmer Jack and Gabe. Jack looked at everyone and the house and was contempt with what he saw. Then Hana's stomach started to growl. The other kids too. "What time is it?' Hana checked her phone. "7:37 PM." "Okay I don't want to cook so how about some pizza?" "Yes." Everyone agreed. Jack ordered 3 XL pizzas, one pepperoni, one supreme, and one olive and mushroom. When the pizzas arrived Jack gave the deliverer the money and everyone sat down on the floor in a circle and shared pizza. While eating Jack started a conversation that the kids wouldn't like. "So… are you guys ready to go to school on Monday? Because tomorrow is the last day of summer." The kids sighed. "I'll take that as a no but it doesn't matter." "Is there anyway that I can by any chance…" "No you aren't skipping school or being home schooled." Hana frowned while eating her pizza. Jack then looked at his phone and noticed that it was 8:27 PM. "Okay finish up your slices so you can take your showers." The kids reluctantly did what they were told and soon all of them were in their rooms. Since the beds weren't out yet they all slept on a cover on the floor with a pillow. Once everyone was done Jack went into every room and said goodnight. Then as he walked down the stairs he said one last thing," I love all of you." "We love you too." Jack then headed downstairs and the kids went to sleep. But what they didn't know was this was going to be one CRAZY school year.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
